My Little Pony Equestria Girls: The Modelling Job
by DamianKastle
Summary: When Applejack's bass guitar get's broken, the farm girl is forced to seek out a job in town to earn enough money. After a few failures while trying to secure one, she is approached by a woman named Prim Hemline who offers money to volunteer as a nude model for her class. While reluctant at first, Applejack soon accepts, unfortunately there are some things she did not see coming...


**My Little Pony Equestria Girls: The Modelling Job**

 **Warning: Contains sexual assault, read at your own risk.**

It was a nice and peaceful day down at Sweet Apple Acres, Big Mac was currently carrying large barrels of apples, Apple Bloom was out playing with her friends, and Granny Smith was on her rocking chair fast asleep.

As they continued on doing what they were doing, Pinkie Pie happily skipped down the trail towards the house where she saw her friend Applejack coming out into the sunlight with some papers in her hand.

"Hey, Applejack!" she sang as she waved to her.

Applejack saw her and smiled. "Howdy Pinkie, what's up?"

"Do you have any Fizzy Apple Cider? I'm _really_ thirsty!" The party girl said, a bit desperately.

"Sure do, it's in the barn." Applejack said as she gestured to the red and purple barn close by.

"Oh, goodie!" Pinkie beamed. "Hmm, I keep thinking that I was supposed to tell you something else… oh well, it'll come to be. Where are _you_ off to, Applejack?"

"Out to go job hunting," Applejack responded a bit dismally as she began to walk ahead. Curious and concerned by her friend's apparent depression, Pinkie quickly began to skip after her.

"Job hunting? Why? Don't you already have one?" Pinkie Pie pointed out.

"Yeah, but I need a little more cash in order to pay for the repairs for my Bass," Applejack explained. "It kinda got… a little banged up."

"Ooh, no wonder you've been absent at practice lately," Pinkie remarked.

"Yeah, I would get a new one but I'm just too attached to the one I have, working to repair it is a small price to pay you know?" Applejack said.

"Oh, ok, I gotcha." Pinkie nodded, understandingly. "So… where ya gonna work first?"

"Don't know yet, though I did hear about some job offers back in town, hopefully there's still some there," the farm girl said.

"Cool! Can I come?" Pinkie Pie asked, excitedly.

"Nah, I got it, you go on and enjoy your cider and _don't_ tell Rainbow where they are," Applejack warned her. "We _all_ know what happened _last time_ she had too much cider. We do not need a repeat of that _today_."

Pinkie saluted her. "Got it! Pinkie promise! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" she said while doing the motions.

"Thank ya. Anyways, I'd better be off, got a job to find. Wish me luck!" Applejack said as she waved while walking on ahead.

Pinkie Pie returned the wave. "Good luck! Have fun!" she sang before beginning to hop away. But before she could get very far, she saw something that caught her eye; the outline of Applejack's rump, which was covered by her denim skirt. They almost looked like round yet square looking rocks. "Wow… that's a nice bum Applejack has. Almost as good as mine!"

The party girl lifted up the back of her skirt to check her bottom out before hearing a scream in the distance. She blushed and tip toed away before anything else could happen…

* * *

Later on that day, Applejack was walking down the sidewalk all the way into town, passing by multiple buildings and stores both big and small and glancing to her left and right, looking for a 'Help Wanted' poster.

"Ok… job, job, job… now where the hay do they need hiring?" she asked aloud before spotting a fast food restaurant up ahead of her that had just the sign she was looking for, however she wasn't exactly pleased by it. "Ugh… of all the places that needs help, one of them has to be a place that sells _meat_? Still… I might not have much of a choice…"

After working up the nerve, Applejack began to make her way towards the restaurant.

* * *

Some time afterwards, Applejack found herself wearing an apron and a hat behind a grill inside the restaurant, having succeeded in the interview and being hired right on the spot which Applejack considered very lucky. Yet still, her biggest challenge at the moment was preparing the fast food in a quick and professional fashion.

She sighed deeply. "Ok… you can do this, Applejack… just gotta… flip the burgers, get the fries out of the grease traps… and do it on time, no sweat," she told herself, nervously.

After a couple of minutes, the farm girl was soon getting the hang of flipping and getting the fries out on time but when she tried to flip the next patty it wouldn't flip. It felt stuck and she tried to get it unstuck, but she ended up doing it so hard that the patty flung up onto the ceiling and became stuck on it as well. She cringed as the errant meat stared down at her.

"Oh… that ain't good…" she remarked.

The manager of the restaurant fired her soon after…

* * *

The next job she decided to take was with Pinkie, who thankfully put in a good word in for her at the local bakery.

"Thanks for getting me a job here, Pinkie," Applejack said to her pink friend.

"Oh no problem! I'm glad we're working together now. We're like baking buddies!" Pinkie smiled.

"We got a special order for a wedding cake," the head baker called out.

"Yay! Wedding cake!" Pinkie cheered.

"Uh… isn't that a little _big_?" Applejack inquired nervously.

"A little, but no worries, we got it!" Pinkie declared, confidently before she took out a box, opened it, and dumped out all the ingredients they needed in front of them in a neat little order. "Ok let's see here... hey Applejack? Can you go ahead? I need to use the little girl's room _really_ badly…"

Applejack saw the 'pee-pee' dance that Pinkie was doing and quickly understood. "Oh yeah, sure, you go ahead, I got this."

"Good, because I really, really need to go right NOW!" The party girl shouted before zipping off so fast that wind briefly blew in Applejack's face.

"Well, as Rainbow would say: 'Pinkie Pie, you are so random'," Applejack muttered, shaking her head in amusement before turning her attention back to the ingredients. "Ok… let's see here…"

The farm girl quickly got to work putting the ingredients in the order for a cake batter, from putting in the right amount of flour to cracking a few eggs, to putting in the right amount of sugar and so on. Soon enough, she finished the batter and put the complete cake in the oven.

"Oh boy… I gotta really good feeling about this one…" she said with a grin.

A short while later, after she and Pinkie got the cake out of the oven and decorated it, Applejack held the complete wedding cake up high with a look of pride.

"Wow! That looks _amazing_!" Pinkie said in a sing-song voice. "Great job, Applejack, I can't wait till the boss sees it!"

"Thanks, Pinkie, now uh… could you give me a hand here… ? This thing's a little bit heavy…" the farm girl said as her arms and legs began to shake and wobble under the weight of the cake.

"Sure!" Pinkie said with a grin on her face as she began to skip on over to her, but as Applejack tried to make her way over to Pinkie, whilst struggling with the cake at the same time, the heel of her boot accidentally slipped over something slick on the kitchen floor and the cake went flying out of her hands, over Pinkie's head and into certain doom.

"No…!" Applejack cried, practically in slow motion, as their boss Sugar Belle entered the kitchen.

"Hey Pinkie, I came to see how you and your friend were doing on the first day of-" Sugar Belle said before the wedding cake landed right on her face and all over her body, covering her with frosting and bits of the cake. The death glare she was giving Applejack was almost spine chilling. Pinkie smiled nervously and squeed while Applejack cringed, fearfully.

"I'm fired, aren't I?" Applejack guessed, nervously.

"Oh, big time," Sugar Belle confirmed.

The farm girl sighed and turned to Pinkie "Thanks for getting me in here, Pinkie," she told her sadly before walking out of the kitchen.

"Ok, see ya." Pinkie waved, equally sad before she began thinking again. "Hmm… I still can't figure out what I've been forgetting to tell her… oh well."

Pinkie Pie then walked up to Sugar Belle, scooped some of the frosting with her finger and tasted it. She let out a moan of satisfaction.

"Well, in her defense, it was _delicious_!" she beamed before eating some more, much to Sugar Belle's annoyance.

* * *

After that, Applejack took up another job at a nearby convenience store and got the job as cashier, yet another job she never saw herself doing, but after her last two failures, Applejack knew for a fact that she couldn't be picky one little bit this time around.

"Alright Applejack, you can do this. Just take people's money and put it in the register and give them their change back," she told herself. "How hard can that be?"

Course, the moment she said that, a few cars pulled in up onto the parking lot, followed by a ton of people walking toward the store, making her gulp in fear.

"Oh... mah," she said fearfully

And in no time flat, people were getting there favorite chips, drinks, and other sweet stuff you would normally find in a store, and Applejack was slowly feeling overwhelmed and annoyed by how many times they called for her and how fast they wanted her to go.

"Miss? Miss! Why are you taking so long?"

"Come on, move it!"

"Look at me! Why are you looking the other way?"

"Uh… I'll be right with y'all!" Applejack told them as she scanned the items as fast as her hands could go. But as the questions and the requests continued on and on and on, Applejack's blood soon began to boil. Soon, she couldn't take much more of it.

"Come move it? I'm in a hurry!"

"How long are you going to keep me waiting!"

"Hurry up, I've been here for five minutes!"

Eventually the farm girl got so stressed out that she walked out the front door of the store without saying a single word, fuming so much that smoke was practically coming out of her ears.

The manager of the store soon fired her after that.

* * *

The next job she took was making clothes with her friend Rarity, who also put in a good word for her, despite her fear that she might not be up to the task, which she quietly kept to herself.

"Thank you Rarity for getting me in here," Applejack told the fashionista. "I _really_ needed this job… been fired from three all in one day…"

"It's no problem at all, Applejack. I can assure you that I will be with you every step of the way, darling," Rarity assured her.

"Thank ya." Applejack nodded, grateful. "So, what are we making?"

"Oh, just a simple dress," Rarity said before holding up a rather complicated looking design before her. "I have it all planned out, all we have to do is follow these steps."

Applejack gazed at them and gulped. "Aw… you _sure_ it's as simple as you say?"

"Of course!" Rarity stated

"Says the girl with a really big butt," Applejack teased.

Rarity gasped, sharply. "I do not!"

"I can tell when you're lying." Applejack reminded her in a sing-song voice.

"Well, at least _mine_ isn't as hard as a giant diamond!" Rarity shot back.

"I prefer hard as a rock." Applejack stated, proudly. "All achieved thanks to days in the field, a real labor of love. Speaking of rocks, you remember _Tom_ , right?"

"I would appreciate it if you never bring anything up about my dream again…" Rarity scowled as Applejack gave her a cheeky grin. She let out a sigh to calm herself. "Now… let's get on with the design, shall we?"

Applejack nodded. "Sure thing."

The two girls then got to work on the dress, and after a few minutes the farm girl was getting the hang of it with Rarity's help. Everything seemed fine until Rarity felt her nature calling and moaned.

"Um… Applejack? Would you mind finishing up whilst I… powder my nose?" Rarity requested, meekly with a nervous smile as she held her growling stomach.

"Sure. Go ahead and scooch that big patootie." Applejack smirked as Rarity walked off, though not before giving Applejack an annoyed look.

"Ok let's see; this goes here and uhhh..." Applejack began as she fiddled with the needle.

While Rarity was in the bathroom, Applejack was having a hard time trying to figure out where certain things went on the dress. After a few mishaps she managed to finish, but it wasn't anything like on the paper, looking more like a mismatch of clashing colors that only a poor person would wear, and the maker herself couldn't tell if it was good or not but the scream that Rarity let out upon seeing it with her own eyes answered her question right away.

"Applejack!? What have you _done!?_ " she shrieked.

"So… you don't like it?" Applejack asked nervously before Rarity fainted dead away. The store owner saw this soon after and screamed as well before firing Applejack for the umpteenth time in a row that day.

* * *

The next thing Applejack knew, she was at a kid's birthday party and while all the kids present were laughing and having fun, eating cake and playing games and such, Applejack was currently dressed as a rodeo clown, looking depressed and _not_ enjoying this new gig one bit.

One little girl walked up to her.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Clown, can you make me a monkey?" she inquired.

"Uh… sorry sugarcube, I don't make balloon animals…" Applejack shrugged. "My friend Pinkie Pie does though."

"Then why isn't _she_ here!?" the little girl whined.

"Because she's working at the bakery, that's why." Applejack stated.

"I can wait," the girl said, folding her arms.

Applejack growled with anger, with steam practically coming out of her ears.

"Aw, what's the matter? You gonna cry, clown?" the little girl taunted.

"Ugh! That's it!" Applejack declared. "You want a monkey? I'll give ya a monkey!"

And with that, Applejack reached into her pocket and took out an uninflated balloon, putting her mouth to the open end. Upon taking a deep breath, the balloon expanded in diameter. After that, she got in front of the kid and started to twist the balloon several different times and once she stepped back, she revealed that she had tied the little girl up, with the balloon wrapped around her.

"There! Have a nice day, _monkey_!" Applejack spat. "I quit! …Boy, that actually felt good for once."

The farm girl quickly tore off her clown outfit, revealing her regular outfit underneath, and stomped out of the room. Once she slammed the door, the bratty little girl started crying.

* * *

Feeling more depressed than ever, Applejack walked down the sidewalk in a bit of a sluggish manner, gazing at the ground with heavy downcast eyes.

"Oh… I'm never gonna get that money… but there's gotta be _something_ that I could do… _anything_! As long as it pays anyway…" Applejack muttered before she spotted a sign up in front of her. She glanced up a bit and saw what was written on the sign: 'Nude Models Wanted'. "What in tarnation?"

"Ah, so you've seen my sign, have you?" somebody said.

Applejack glanced up and saw a sharply dressed older woman with pink hair, dark gray skin and an attitude that reminded her of Rarity, but harsher.

"Uh… hi?" Applejack said. "And you are…?"

"Prim. Prim Hemline thank you very much," the lady stated. "Famous fashion designer/art instructor."

"Oh, uh… sorry, never heard of ya… but I'm sure my friend Rarity has, she's all about fashion," Applejack revealed. "I'm Applejack, by the way."

"I see. Anyways, are you interested in volunteering for my class, Miss… Applejack?" Prim Hemline inquired.

"Ummmm... not sure if I should," the farm girl admitted, scratching the back of her head.

"I will pay you a great deal…" Prim said with a certain smile.

"Really?" Applejack asked, surprised.

"Really." Prim nodded.

"Hmm… alright, I'll do it. Though… I'm not exactly keen on… everybody seeing me naked and all…" Applejack admitted, blushing a bit.

"Applejack, these artists are _professionals_. This is not the first time they have seen a nude model. Nobody is going to judge you. Granted, there will be some new faces but I will make sure they restrain themselves and focus on the task," Prim Hemline assured her. "Does that ease your worries?"

The farm girl shrugged. "I reckon so."

"Excellent, because we are about to start. Follow me," Prim Hemline instructed as she turned and began walking away, while gesturing Applejack to follow her. "Come on, hurry along, spit spot."

"Uh, yes ma'am!" Applejack said as she began to follow her.

* * *

Soon enough, Applejack and Prim were inside a room with a circular stand in the middle of it with chairs in front of large pieces of paper on wooden stands in front of them forming a circle; they were presumably what the artists used to draw the models, who posed on the circular stand itself.

"The artists shall be arriving soon," Prim informed her.

"Alright, where's the changing room at?" Applejack asked

"Next door to your left," Prim replied. "Make sure your clothes are neatly folded when you leave them and put on a robe before stepping out."

"And… once I'm on… that stand there…" Applejack began, gesturing to said stand, looking a bit nervous, "I'm supposed to… _drop_ the robe?"

"Correct, and when you do, do not be ashamed of your nudity; the human body is quite beautiful, you know," Prim told her.

"Heh, my friend Rarity would disagree… she'd point out that it's why we dress in _layers_ , see?" Applejack said.

"Just remember what I told you and that you have nothing to be ashamed of, just be yourself and make sure you do not stay in one position for too long," Prim told her. "The artists need to see every inch of you."

"If ya'll say so…" Applejack said, still nervous. "I'll uh… be heading to the changing room."

"Very well, go," Prim said. "But do hurry; the artists will be here soon."

Applejack nodded as she began to head off. However, as she left, she failed to notice that Prim was watching her walk away the whole time, though her eyes were mainly focused on her rear end as it swayed left to right, making her smile.

* * *

The farm girl went straight to the changing room and looked at the reflection of herself in a tall mirror. The realization that she would soon be as naked as the day she was born, in front of familiar eyes, was slowly setting in.

"Well, here goes nothing," Applejack muttered as she started with her hat and set it aside as well as her hair band. She then began to unbutton each button on her collared shirt until she reached the bottom, exposing her white bra hiding underneath.

She took her shirt and folded it up, her face now going red with embarrassment for what was ahead as she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, exposing her small, perky C-cup breasts underneath. She shivered a bit when her nipples felt the cool air around her

She then reached for the zipper on her jean skirt and slowly pulled down, unzipping it. She then pulled her skirt all the way down to her knees, leaving her in only her white panties, her face burning even more when she realized what had to go next.

The farm girl sighed deeply while putting her thumbs under the waistbands of her underwear before pulling her panties down to her ankles and right off as well. She slowly stepped out her skirt and panties and put them aside also.

Applejack was now fully nude aside from her boots. Her womanhood, which was a patch of blond, was also now exposed. She turned her back toward the mirror and looked at her butt, which as she always boasted was big, firm and muscular from all her days working in the fields. She rested her hand on her hip and sighed as she stared at it.

"Boy I really need to shrink this thing," Applejack muttered as she got to work on her boots and put them next to the rest of her clothes. She then took the robe hanging from the hook nearby and slid it on before tying the belt around her waist, tightly. "Ah… much better."

"Miss Applejack, are you ready in there?" called the voice of none other than Prim. "The artists have arrived."

Applejack responded by saying, "Um… as ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

"Applejack," started the older woman. "We went over this not even ten minutes ago; you have nothing to be nervous about. All you need to do is stand up there, get into some poses that give people plenty to work with, get yourself dressed again, and receive your pay. That's all there is to it."

"Alright, I'm coming…" Applejack said as she began to proceed out of the changing room, making a loud _gulp_ while she did so.

* * *

She soon reentered the room where the stand was, trying to maintain her confidence as best as she could as she prepared to meet the artists.

"Ok ya'll, let's get this…" she began to say before she saw, much to her complete shock and horror, that some the artists that were going to be drawing her nude were none other than Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Fluttershy and all the rest of her friends as well as a few others. "GAH!"

They all jumped, startled by her reaction and turned towards her, the rest of the Humane Seven all gasped when they saw Applejack.

"Applejack!?" Rainbow Dash commented. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I-I'm the model… now enough about what _I'm_ doing here, what are of _you_ doing here!?" Applejack demanded.

"We're… we're the artists…" Fluttershy replied, nervously.

"Yeah, we… thought it be an interesting new thing to try…" Sci-Twi added, slowly.

"But we never knew _you_ would be the model," Sunset admitted.

"Well, why didn't you tell me ya'll were doing this?" Applejack questioned.

"We were going to but… we forgot…" Fluttershy said, ashamed.

" _Oh_! So _that's_ what is was!" Pinkie realized. "I _knew_ I was forgetting something, I just didn't know what it was."

Rainbow face palmed in response. "Ugh… Pinkie…"

"In all things horses and apples, how could ya'll forget?!" Applejack exclaimed, annoyed that her friends forgot to tell her something that would involve her.

"I don't know but there is one thing I get," Pinkie replied with a smile.

"What's that?" Twilight inquired.

Pinkie quickly dashed out and came back holding a large cake. "Is that I can eat these in one bite!" the party girl said, gulping down the entire cake in one bite, much to her friend's surprise.

"How… how did you?!" the nerd began before Rainbow cut her off

"It's Pinkie being Pinkie, Twi trust me; you'll get use to it," the athletic girl told the nerd.

"I _highly_ doubt that…" Sci-Twi stated in a surprisingly flat tone.

"Ahem!" Prim spoke up. "Yes, well, if we're all done here with the meet and greet, can we get on with the presentation?"

"Oh no! I ain't doing this no more!" Applejack said, firmly.

"Oh? Why not?" Prim Hemline inquired.

"Because my _friends_ are present for this! _That's_ why! I don't want them to see me naked, even if we _are_ all girls…" Applejack told her, blushing. "I'm quitting!"

Applejack started to stomp away but before she could get far, Prim Hemline then spoke up to her.

"Before you do, could I talk with you in private for one second?" Prim requested. "I promise, I'll be quick."

"Alright but it better be quick." Applejack frowned as she went over to Prim Hemline, who lead her over to a farther part of the room so that her friends, who were still watching, couldn't hear.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Prim questioned, harshly.

"I told ya already, I won't do, it not in front of my friends." Applejack stated

"Oh, I think you _will_ do it, otherwise… you won't get payed." Prim Hemline revealed, causing Applejack to gasp.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would, and I _will_ , unless you model for these young artists."

"That's not fair! It's almost _blackmail_!

"Life isn't fair. Now, miss Applejack, I will ask one more time; are you going to model?" Prim asked. Applejack _really_ wanted to say 'no' and quit, she really did, but she knew that this was the only way that she would get the money she needed to fix her Bass Guitar, all at the cost of letting her friend's see her naked. So really, she had no choice, and she knew it.

Applejack sighed deeply in defeat. "Fine… I'll model," she muttered.

"Good. Now go on up there and let them see your nude body so that they can paint. _Now_ ," Prim Hemline ordered, sounding very stern.

The farm girl lowered her head. "Yes, ma'am…" Applejack muttered, depressed.

Prim watched Applejack as she made her way to the stand in the center of the room, her eyes hypnotized by the jiggly butt under the robe. _"I wonder how she can hide that lovely rump and not be ashamed of not showing it off,"_ Thought Prim before she then, on impulse, swiftly gave her bottom a little swat to get her moving faster. "Hurry now."

Applejack was quite surprised by the little spank and looked toward Hemline, looking a bit irked but she did not comment on it and instead kept on moving forward.

Her friends all watched her with sympathetic and surprised looks as she stepped onto the stand in front of them.

Once she was on the stand, the farm girl took a deep breath and grabbed at the belt that cinched her robe shut, gulping and hesitating at what she was about to do before she saw Prim giving her a stern glare to keep going. " _Time to show off… my… my body."_ she told herself in her head.

Everyone behind their canvases and easels watched as Applejack finally undid the belt to her robe and just let it fall to the ground, showing off her nude body to everyone, including her friends and Prim.

Most of her friend's became red faced and nervous upon seeing her completely bare, though not as much as the farm girl herself whose face was as red as a tomato. Fluttershy covered her mouth in shock. Sci-Twi tried not to stare so much while Rainbow held back a snicker. Prim though, seemed to be the most taken by Applejack's nakedness as her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

" _Well, well, well… I believe I've found the model I've been searching for; she has curvature in all the right places, including that nice firm posterior. Her job on her farm must've really contributed to that,"_ she thought while smirking to herself, reaching into her pocket and taking out a laser pointer. "Now class, I'd like to direct your attention to our model."

Applejack began to grow even more nervous as Prim aimed the laser pointer at her and a small red dot appeared on her thigh, which everyone gazed at.

"Notice the curviness of the model's thighs, as well as the thickness of the muscle surrounding the femur, going all the way down to Applejack's patella," the art instructor said while moving the dot upward, making Applejack shiver a bit. "And here, you'll see the point where her legs meet her groin. Notice her mound and the thin patch of hair on it."

While the others all began to create their own pictures of Applejack's nude form, said model was trying _very_ hard not to freak out and Sunset, Rarity, Fluttershy and Twilight could see it plainly in her eyes, feeling very sorry for her and hating themselves for doing what they were doing. Applejack then noticed Prim gesturing her to spin around and with great reluctance, she did so.

Pinkie then got a better look at Applejack's bottom. "Ooh!" she said as she drew a goofy picture of Applejack with a much bigger behind. Rainbow just smiled in amusement.

Prim then aimed the laser pointer at her breasts. "Next, you'll see the fully developed breasts of our model. Make sure to capture the full size of them and use as much detail as possible," she instructed.

"Oh, I will," Rainbow muttered to herself, snickering as she continued to draw. Sunset leaned in and saw what she was drawing before smacking her hand. "Ow! Hey! What was _that_ for?"

"Applejack is practically _dying_ of embarrassment up there, show a little sympathy." Sunset scolded her.

"Hey, she knew what she was getting into," Rainbow defended.

"But she didn't know _we'd_ be drawing her…" Fluttershy pointed out.

"And _we_ didn't know we'd be drawing Applejack's… nether regions…" Rarity added with a shudder.

"Don't forget her _booty_!" Pinkie whispered with a giggle.

"Pinkie!" they all hissed, annoyed.

"What?" she asked, not getting it. They then turned their attentions back to their extremely nervous and embarrassed friend as Hemline aimed her pointer at another part of Applejack's, one that was of particular interest for the teacher.

"Turning to our model's gluteus maximus, you can see that it has _great_ muscular definition," Prim said, snickering and licking her lips a bit. Applejack greatly wanted to cover her ears at that moment, not wanting to hear Prim talk anymore about her body, especially her butt. "I assume that you gained such a muscular posterior thanks to growing up on the farm. Am I right, Miss Applejack?"

"Uh… yeah, I-I suppose so…" Applejack answered, slowly.

Prim smiled. "Excellent. You must be so proud."

"Of… of my _butt_?" Applejack inquired, baffled.

"But of course," Prim assured her from where she stood, gesturing her to stick with her poses. "But I doubt the artists want you to keep being distracted by our conversation."

Applejack sighed. "Yeah, I know…" she said as she began to do multiple poses before the artists, which included her friends as well.

As she did so, Prim continued to stare at the young farm girl with eyes full of lust, which she kept well hidden from her and the other artists. Yet she seemed practically _hypnotized_ by Applejack's well toned and tanned looking body, taking notice and counting every freckle on her form and how her breasts jiggled a bit as she did different poses. Of course, she was mostly still taken by Applejack's bum and continued to lick her lips hungrily as she stared.

The artists were also nearing the completion of their individual works of art, each representing their own style and showing Applejack, in all her nude glory, in a different form.

Taking notice of this, Prim Hemline, whose desires were beginning to take over her, got a naughty idea in her head, something she wanted to do before class finished and Applejack had to leave…

"Hmm, Miss Applejack?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind… bending over for us?"

"Uh… _why_ exactly?"

"Well, some of artists might not have gotten a good enough look at your posterior; perhaps raising it high enough will help."

Applejack gulped. "Raising it?"

Rainbow Dash snickered. "Guess it's gonna be a _full moon_ tonight!" she whispered to Pinkie, who giggled in response to the quip.

"Keep your conversations to a minimum, girls," Prim chided them while she made her way towards Applejack.

"Um… Miss Prim, did I… do somethin' wrong?" asked the farm girl as she saw her employer behind her, getting a bit close to her rear, which made her shudder.

"Oh, nothing, dear," Prim assured her. "I'm just taking in this view from up close," she finished, kneeling down to be face to face with the plump rear in front of her.

"Uh… ma'am?" the farm girl spoke up, nervously as she practically felt her instructor's breath on her bottom.

"Now… raise it, my dear, raise it for the _whole class_ to see," Prim ordered.

"But…" Applejack began.

" _Now_ ," the art designer-turned artist snapped and with great reluctance, Applejack bent over forward, putting her hands on her knees and lifting her ass up as high as it could go. Prim smiled widely and muttered to herself quietly. "Oh, what a _glorious_ full moon…"

"Okay, my rear is up, now w-" Applejack started before she and everyone else in the room gasped as Prim suddenly stood up and placed her hands on Applejack's butt cheeks, groping the malleable skin as she reveled in their firmness. She gasped in shock. "Gah! Wha-what are you doing!?"

"Just stay still. That's a good girl." Prim smiled while patting her rear before craning her head down to press her lips against the flesh of her cheek, giving her bottom a drawn out wet one on the cheek, which left a visible kiss mark behind, making the farmer's eyes start to well up and her face to go a whole new shade of red from the embarrassment, while everyone just let their mouths hang open as they all gasped.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash snapped.

"What is wrong with you?!" Sunset asked in an equally angry tone of voice.

"Did… did… did you just kiss… mah _butt_!?" Applejack questioned, shocked beyond belief.

"Oh, it's nothing dear; I'm just giving nothing but admiration for my new model. Now stay still, this _beautiful_ body needs to be admired," Prim replied, nonchalantly while rubbing Applejack's rump and giving it another kiss on her other cheek, making Applejack jolt up. It was then that she had finally had enough.

"NO!" she screamed as she made a beeline for the doorway, her tears dripping down onto the floor as she ran past her friends, completely forgetting the robe she left behind and heading for the exit completely naked.

"Applejack! Wait!" Pinkie, Fluttershy and Sci-Twi yelled out, running after their friend as she ran fully exposed through the lobby. Luckily, nobody was in the lobby at the time, not that Applejack really noticed or cared.

Back in the art room, everyone but Rarity, Sunset, Rainbow Dash, and Prim left the room, the latter three glared at her with their eyes full of contempt and disgust. The instructor just looked at them with indifference and continued to speak in a haughty tone.

"And just _what_ are you all staring at?" she asked with an attitude.

"What do you mean 'what are we staring at?'" Rarity questioned, appalled. "You've just humiliated our friend! Not only that, but you have also _manhandled_ her!"

"Yeah, lady, where do you get off doin' that?" Rainbow got up in Prim's face, letting her know she was pissed.

"We should turn you into the authorities for exploiting our friend like you just did!" Sunset snapped out as she crossed her arms.

"Oh _please_ , do you think I am afraid of _you_? I'm well known for the lovely works of art I've put out; I'm pleased to have a girl who's just a year away from her twenties joining in." Prim said as she walked past them, waving her hand. "Don't forget, Miss Applejack is no longer a minor just like the rest you of you, so I wouldn't call it 'manhandling' if I were you."

"You know, I used to think your art was lovely, but now I'm just appalled that you would stoop so low as to devastate our friend like that!" Rarity shouted in absolute rage.

"Hate me if you wish, I really don't care," Prim Hemline huffed. "And by all means, go ahead, tell the police what I have done. Tell them that I groped and 'manhandled' a nude model, that I have a… 'fetish' for female derrieres. _No one_ else here is going to agree with you, they're too scared, your friend Applejack is too ashamed to agree and certainly no one is going to believe a couple of _teenagers_ over _me_. Face it, girls, it's _my_ word, against _yours_."

The three of them growled in frustration whilst trying to figure out what they should do.

* * *

In another part of the building, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Twi searched the premises for their friend but they couldn't find any trace of her so far.

"Oh… where is she?" Fluttershy wondered, worried.

"I think I saw her heading to the exit." Twilight said.

"But she's still naked!" Pinkie realized.

"I don't think she remembers that yet… she's too ashamed…" Fluttershy muttered, sadly.

"Yeah, having a grown lady suddenly kiss your patootie like that does _not_ look fun." Pinkie admitted, before getting an idea. "Although… it _is_ kinda kinky…"

"Focus Pinkie! We need to get to Applejack and fast!" Twilight told her.

"I'm just thinking!" Pinkie defended, holding up her hands.

"Come on, the exit's this way!" Twilight announced, taking charge and leading the girls down the hall toward the building's front door.

Around that time, Applejack continued to rush through the studio as fast as she could, still buck naked and with tears flowing down her eyes, which were closed tightly shut. She didn't have much of an idea about where she was going and at that moment she didn't care; she just wanted to get out of there, having been humiliated and touched in such an inappropriate manner, all in front of her friends.

Eventually she reached the front doors of the building and pushed them right open, running out onto the sidewalk, which unfortunately had some people around who all gasped in shock at the sight of seeing her come out of the building like she did.

She freaked out when she looked down and realized that she was still nude. She then screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw all the people staring and laughing at her through her blurry eyes. She quickly turned and rushed over to a nearby forest area, hopping over a short stone wall and into some bushes, quietly sobbing as she hugged her knees to her chest.

The people on the sidewalk were snapped out of their shock by three other girls running right up to them.

"We're…" Started Fluttershy, slightly out of breath from running, "We're looking for our friend, Applejack, have you seen her?"

"Oh, you mean the naked girl?" an obnoxious teenage girl spoke up, talking in a valley girl accent. "Yeah, she, like, just streaked by just a little while ago."

"Which way?" Sci-Twi inquired.

Another teenage girl pointed in the in direction Applejack went and spoke with the same accent as her friend. "That way, and _golly_ , did you, like, see her _butt_? It was, like, _So. Big_. I mean… _gross_!"

"Plus it had _kiss marks_ on it! I mean… what's with _that_?" another valley girl added while the other girls agreed with her.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Pinkie said, upset.

"Not at all!" Fluttershy agreed, folding her arms and looking uncharacteristically angry.

"The reason she's naked is because she's a nude model, and she only has kiss marks on her… posterior because the teacher broke the rules and kissed her there!" Sci-Twi revealed, causing folks to gasp. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have a friend to comfort."

The three girls then turned and walked off to find Applejack, leaving the three teenage girls stunned and feeling a tad guilty. They soon reached the tree filled area Applejack had ran into and glanced around for her.

"AJ!" Pinkie called out, hoping that the farm girl would hear her. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Ya- ya'll… leave me alone," came Applejack's muffled voice.

"Please come out, Applejack, we just wanna help," Fluttershy told her, her voice full of sympathy for her friend for going through what she just went through.

"Ya'll can't help me… my life is _ruined_!" they heard Applejack sob.

"Ok, now you're sounding like Rarity," Pinkie noted.

"Pinkie!" AJ, Twi and Fluttershy chastised the party girl.

"Sorry." Pinkie apologized, feeling guilty.

"Thanks, Pinkie, I feel so much better." Applejack sarcastically replied through her muffled voice.

"Oh, don't listen to her. It's not so bad…" Fluttershy told her.

"Not so bad!?" Applejack spoke up, louder. "A whole bunch of folks saw me _naked_! And Hemline just gave me a _literal_ butt kissing! In front of _everyone_! And I still got the marks to prove it!"

"Well, it sounds bad when you say it like _that_ …" Pinkie admitted as she slowly began to pick up on where Applejack was hiding and pointed in the direction of where she was at to her friends.

"Applejack… don't worry" Sci-Twi said. "I'm gonna go get something so you can cover up, okay? I'll be right back."

The bespectacled girl then ran back towards the building and entered it before quickly coming back out a short time later with a towel in hand. She soon arrived back at the grassy area and began to walk toward the bush Applejack was hiding in, with the towel as well.

"Please Applejack, I can't say I know what it's like going through what you're going through, but I wanna help.." Sci-Twi told her. "But during the Friendship Games, when I was feeling so scared from what happened, it was you guys who pulled me out of it and helped me. Now let me do the same for you."

All they heard after that was silence from Applejack, they didn't even see her try to flee to another spot as they approached the bush that her voice was coming from. When they finally got around it, they found the farm girl herself currently curled up into a ball with her eyes closed and her face stained from the tears. Twilight gently put the towel on her shoulders while the others helped her stand up as she covered herself up and her friends comforted her.

"W-what's happenin'… to Prim?" Inquired the farm girl.

"Oh, I think Dashie, Sunset and Rarity are giving her a piece of their minds." Pinkie smirked.

* * *

And she was right, while the others were busy helping Applejack, Rainbow, Sunset and Rarity were still dealing with Prim and trying to get her to apologize for what she did to Applejack, but to no avail.

"Come on, teach, just admit what you did and we can all go home!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"I've got _nothing_ to admit." Prim stated while she waved a dismissive hand.

"We all saw you besmirch our friend with your shameful action!" Rarity hissed out.

"Like I said earlier, it's _my_ word against _yours_. No one will believe a bunch of hot headed teenagers," Prim Hemline smirked, thinking she had them.

Sunset's eyes then wandered up to a few security cameras placed around the room, which she failed to notice earlier, making her flash her teeth and narrow her eyes with a smug smirk. "Really? Then how will it look when we have this on camera?" she asked as she gestured to them, making Prim go wide eyed. "Surprised? Yeah, almost forgot about them too."

The older lady yelped in surprise as she looked around, gulping before she turned her gaze back to the three teens smirking at her. "Um… why don't we all go home like you suggested and just pretend this whole incident never happened?" she offered nervously as she tried to play it cool and make like the wind, only to have Rainbow stand in front of her.

"Not so fast!" Dash spat in her face, making her fall to the ground.

Rarity stepped forward. "You're not going _anywhere_."

"Not until you apologize to Applejack and pay her what you promised her." Sunset added. "Do that and I'll make sure the footage is erased. Refuse and _everyone_ will know what you are."

Prim growled at them in anger but soon lowered her head in defeat.

* * *

Following that, plus an apology from Prim Hemline to Applejack upon her return to the studio where she picked up her clothes, vowing never to take them off again, Prim gave Applejack the money she was promised, which was more than enough to pay for the repairs for her Bass Guitar.

While Applejack wanted to beat Prim up for what she did to her, the artist soon got what was coming to her when a security guard at the art center, who happened to be nearby during her confrontation with the girls, overheard what she said, and as a result Prim was in jail within days for what happened.

Plus, during that period of time, Applejack's Bass was fully repaired, although the lipstick kiss marks that Prim left on her two butt cheeks were a bit harder to get rid of than expected…

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
